Our little quirks :D
by Dommy who's a dummy
Summary: A bunch of oneshots about Jenna and Damon and Jeremy as a family. :D Rated M just to be safe.
1. The 1st Five Times

**I don't own VD. Nor do I HAVE VD. And yes I know it's bad of me to upload a story when the others are not even NEARLY done but I couldn't help myself. I'M SORRY PEOPLE!  
><strong>

The first time Damon Salvatore asked Jenna Sommers out, she slapped him.

"OW!" He caressed his cheek. "What was that for?" Jenna raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms.

"You asked if I'd go out with you so you can win a bet with your friends. And NOW you ask me why I slapped you." She glared at him. "I HATE you."

"Huh?" Damon frowned and leaned on the lockers. "Why? I haven't done anything to you. Or at least I don't think." Jenna blinked.

"You really don't remember?"

"No I don't." She sighed and shut her locker.

"Then maybe it's better that way." And with that she walked away from the hottest boy in school.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The second time Damon Salvatore asked Jenna Sommers out, she vomited on him.

"That is disgusting." He looked up at the darkening sky and sighed. "And so not an appropriate response to this hot body." Jenna panted and straightened up leaning on the fellow tree.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that." Damon looked at the girl. She looked very pale and sweaty.

"Hey you okay?" Jenna nodded. Damon slowly took his shirt of and threw it into his back pack. "Okay, you need to get home and we should go fast because A, it's cold. B, you look like you're going to pass out any second now. And C, my shirt and my bag need to get into a washing machine soon."

"Umm...Okay." And with that Damon walked sick Jenna home.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The third time Damon Salvatore asked Jenna Sommers out, she hit him with his car.

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET INTO MY CAR?" He screamed when he was on the ground rubbing his legs. Jenna got out of the car, leaned on the hood and smirked at Damon.

"My ex taught me a few tricks." Damon blinked and whilst grumbling, he stood up.

"Why are you so mean to me? I'm cool!"

"Dude, I just hit you with your OWN car. Your cool meter has gone way bellow Clinton's." Damon blinked.

"O...kay. But still why don't you want to go out with me?"

"Because you took my virginity you asshole and then you called me Monica!" And with that Jenna Sommers stormed away leaving Damon Salvatore flabbergasted.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The fourth time Damon Salvatore asked Jenna Sommers out was three months after the third time.

"So what do you say?" Damon smiled charmingly at the girl who looked at him annoyed.

"I'm pregnant."

"What?" Damon's colour dropped from his face.

"Yeah." She waved four sticks in front of his face. "And guess who's the daddy, moron." And with that she walked away leaving him speechless.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The fifth time Damon Salvatore asked Jenna Sommers out, she was in labour and she hit him in the crotch.

"OW! MY GOD THAT IS UNBELIVABLE PAIN! I WILL BE NEVER ABLE TO HAVE CHILDREN BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU EVIL WOMAN!" He screamed. Jenna tightened her grip around his hand.

"WELL THAT IS PERFECT CONSIDERING THE KIND OF PAIN I AM GOING THROUGH RIGHT NOW YOU SON OF A BITCH WHO DID THIS TO ME!" And with that a Jeremy Salvatore was born to two sixteen year olds. Whose parents were waiting outside with bats ready to beat them up for being idiots for having sex without protection.

After the fifth time Damon didn't ask Jenna out for a very long time. Not until their wedding day when he worked it into his vows.

"You're kidding right?" Jenna asked. Jeremy was bouncing excitedly next to his grandparents. Damon smirked.

"No. I am completely serious. Wanna go out with me?" He grinned.

"I said I will marry you not that I will go out with you."

"Oh come on Jenna! We're already in front of a minister so why don't we make our honeymoon also our first official date?" There was an awkward silence in the church.

"Do you want me to say 'I don't' Damon?"

"No!" Damon's mother screamed. "Just get married already!"

And that's how Jenna Sommers ended up...well Jenna Sommers because she would not take on Damon's last name.

"What's wrong with my last name?"

"It's stupid."

"Jeremy has my last name."

"He'll grow up to be a genius like Stefan."

...

"You know Jenna, words hurt!"

"GOOD, MONICA!"


	2. Jenna Sommers Is Bad Ass

**So yeah, I just had to, I'm sorry. I don't own anything but the horrible writing. Oh and in this one Damon is a vampire, him and Jenna did the dirty deed once but never spoke about it again 'cause Damon's in love with Elena bladdy bladdy blah, Jeremy is still Jenna's son. Him and Elena are cousins. So yah get the jist nay?**

Jenna walked into the household. It was quiet. Too quiet. She walked upstairs to see if her son was home or if he was doing something inappropriate (READ SMOKING POT). His room was a mess, as usual but there was a note on his pillow. In big black marker 'MOM' was written across the paper. She picked it up.

"Dear mother dearest whom I love the most and who mostly loves me. A) Be proud cus I'm using correct grammar. B) I'm going to Stefan's after school cus he's helping me out with math. C) I need you to pick me up cus someone won't let me get my licence or let me get a job or let me buy a car. Love, your dearest and your ONLY son. Jeremy." Jenna scrunched the paper in her fist. "That little bastard. Fine. If he wants me to pick him up I'll freaking pick him up and put him in the trunk of my car and drive out into the desert and then make him sunbathe without sun scream! THEN WE'LL SEE HOW MUCH I LOVE HIM!" She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, opened them again and looked around the room. "Well as long as I'm here I might clean this room up a bit." She then proceeded to do so. But after a half an hour she was done and she had to go and get her son from the horrible place. She knocked on the door of the Salvatore mansion but nobody answered so Jenna just went in. "Hello? Jeremy? Stefan? The other Salvatore? Anybody?" Nobody answered. Jenna went up the stairs and the further she went, the better she heard certain sounds. She stopped in front of a door to one of the bedrooms and the sounds she heard sounded a little like...

Taylor Swift?

Jenna burst into the room and what she saw firstly made her mouth go wide open and then send her into fits of giggles.

"Oh my God." Damon was holding a hairbrush and it looked like he was singing into it. Not only that but he was also dancing half naked **(A/N: which is always a pleasant view for the female and certain male viewers, AM I RIGHT OR AM I RIGHT?) **to Taylor Swift's _You Belong With Me_. "What*laugh*are*laugh*you*laugh*doing?" Jenna couldn't stop laughing. Damon was standing still like a deer caught in the headlights.

"I...uh...well..." It was really something seeing Damon Salvatore unable to form a coherent answer. Jenna couldn't stop laughing.

"Taylor Swift? *laugh* Really Damon? Taylor Swift?" And Jenna burst into giggles again, she went downstairs laughing because she heard somebody slam the door downstairs and she assumed it was her son. Damon quickly followed the woman and he stopped her at the stairs.

"Hey Jenna I would be really and I mean REALLY grateful if you didn't tell anybody about this moment of embarrassment." He got really close to her and he smirked down on her. Jenna still couldn't stop laughing.

"You mean you want me to keep something a secret?" She grinned. "Oh I am going to have so much fun tormenting you with this." Damon groaned. Somebody at the bottom of the stairs cleared their throat. Jenna and Damon looked down at a grinning Jeremy, amused Stefan and an irritated Elena.

"What secret?" Jeremy asked.

"It doesn't matter." Damon quickly answered.

"Okay. So...you two are awfully close. Whacha doin?" Jeremy asked again grinningly and Jenna stopped laughing. She looked at Damon and suddenly realised how close he was to her. She pushed right past him and put a pissed off look on her face. Jeremy's grin faded as he saw that.

"Dear son dearest whom I love the most and who mostly loves me. None of your business. Now get your ass in that car or I will burn your laptop and your porn stash! Love, your dearest and your ONLY mother, the woman who runs your life until you legally move out." Jeremy looked really pale.

"Dude, your mom knows where your porn stash is?" Damon commented.

"Ew! Cousin present!" Elena yelled. Jenna glared at Jeremy.

"Mom could you be any more embarrassing?"

"As a matter of fact yes, I could. NOW MOVE IT!" One thing that Jeremy has learned over the years is the fact that he should never say no to his mother when she yells. So he said goodbye to his friend and cousin and left with his mom. 'Cause Jenna Sommers is a bad ass mama!


	3. Interrupted Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Just the plot line. Sorry but this one isn't really that funny. Not in the funny mood. But I hope you guys like it. Want to see some Jenna and Damon videos I made? Youtube channel: Onlyforgduse**

"Hey dad." Jeremy walked into the Salvatore mansion and headed for the kitchen. "Staying with you this weekend." Damon, who was about to drink his bourbon, stood still, put down his drink and ran after his son into the kitchen. Jeremy was sitting on the counter and munching on cereal from the box.

"Uh, excuse me? Jeremy, you're not staying here."

"Fwes I ampf." Damon crossed his arms.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Jeremy swallowed the food.

"Yes, I am staying here this weekend. Can't stay over mum's and I want to be a responsible teenager who will study for his math pop quiz on Monday instead of going to a party and doing lots of drunk chicks all night. Like my father did when he was my age." Jeremy smiled brilliantly at Damon and opened the fridge. "Hmmm….You got any pizza?"

"Jeremy you CANNOT stay here. No I don't have any pizza and WHY can't you stay over at your mother's?"

"She's going on a date." Damon raised his eyebrows. Jeremy grabbed the salami and olives.

"So?"

"The third date dad." Damon leaned on the counter.

"Jenna's having sex?" Jeremy looked at his father.

"Dad. She's not exactly a virgin you know. Hence my existence. And she HAS been dating. So have you and I know you've DEFINITELY been getting laid."

"Yes but Jeremy this is Jenna. She's not ALLOWED to have sex with anyone else!" Jeremy stopped his sandwich half way to his mouth.

"Anyone else? But you? Allowed? Dad. Do you still have feelings for mum?"

"Pfft. NO!" Damon scoffed. "What a ridiculously idiotic idea. It just blows my plans up when she does this without telling me. You know I had something planned and she just goes on a date and sticks you here having a good time and having sex whilst I have to babysit my son!" Jeremy stared at him for a few seconds before consuming his sandwich.

"That mwade no shenshe at aw."

"Huh? Whatever. Get your stuff. I'm driving you back there and I'm going to have a few words with her."

"Dad I jusht came hewe."

"HURRY UP JEREMY."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

They were in Damon's car by the house. The lights were off inside. Damon impatiently tapped on the steering wheel.

"Where is she?" Jeremy was eating a Mars bar.

"On a date. Duh."

"Yes but it's 9 o'clock already, she should be back." They sat in silence for a little while. Well, Jeremy was still munching on his chocolate bar.

"Dad lewt's jusht go! We've bween hewe fow 2 houws now!"

"FOR GOD SAKES CHEW YOUNG SALVATORE AND THEN TALK!" Damon glared at his son. Jeremy gulped his bar down and glared right back at his father.

"Dad, first of all, I'm NOT a Salvatore. I'm a SOMMERS. 'Cause I like mum's name better than yours." Damon rolled his eyes. "And we should just leave."

"You are right. Where did she go on this date?" Jeremy took another Mars bar out.

"To Ramones. Why?"

"Let's go eat some dinner at Ramones then!" Damon grinned maniacally. Jeremy grinned at him.

"Dad. I've never loved you more. I'm so freaking hungry it's not funny." Damon scoffed.

"Are you kidding? That place is so freaking expensive. You're getting the cheapest thing on the menu. DO you understand?"

"What? No! The cheapest thing is probably soup or something stupid like that!" 

"HEY! You're lucky enough that I actually AM feeding you." They parked in front of the restaurant next to a black Ascari A10. Jeremy got out first and eyed the car.

"Holy shit. That's a VERY expensive car. Some bloke must be stocked up."

"Language Jeremy."

"Yeah like you don't say it."

"I'm older."

"Much older." Damon glared. "Just pointing that out. I'm in the prime of my life." They went inside. Damon looked where Jenna was, right in the centre of the restaurant with some guy who was wearing a suit. It was probably him who owned the Ascari. The dude at the front cleared his throat and brought Damon's attention back.

"Can I help you sir?" He asked in a very judgemental voice.

"Yeah table for 2. Thanks gramps." Jeremy said. "We're gonna sit ourselves down. Preferably in a corner."

"Nope. I know the perfect table. Right in the centre next to that LOVELY couple over there."

"But dad tha-"

"Not now Jeremy."

"No, but da-"

"NOT NOW Jeremy." They came to Jenna's and her dates table. "Well, fancy seeing you here." Jenna looked up smiling but when she saw Damon her smile faltered.

"Great. What are you doing here?"

"Hey mum."

"Jer? What are YOU doing here? You're supposed to be at your cousin's." Jenna looked at her date. "I'm really sorry Alaric for EVERYTHING that is bound to happen now." Alaric smiled.

"No problem. Do you guys want to join us?" Damon raised his eyebrows but smiled maliciously.

"Sure."

"Wait. Who's paying for this meal?" Jeremy asked. Jenna shook her head.

"Please help yourself Jeremy. I've heard a lot about you." Jeremy and Damon sat down on the sides. It was a square table so all the sides were occupied now. "Not so much about you though. You're Damon right?"

"Yes. He is. And I haven't said anything because there is nothing good to say about him." Jenna drank some of her wine. "This is a bad idea. We should just finish tonight-" Damon patted Jenna's head.

"Shush, shush, shush. It's okay Jenna." Damon looked into her eyes. "Just because your boyfriend is a nice rich guy that doesn't mean I can't befriend him." Jeremy ate the garlic bread looking at the scene like it was a repeated tv show.

"That's not what worries me, what worries me is that you'll ruin the nice guy like you ruin everything else in my life." Jenna gritted. Alaric looked really uncomfortable. Damon smirked.

"Don't worry. I'm just having some fun."

"Oi vey." Jeremy said and drank some of Jenna's wine.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!" Jenna kicked the front door open and went straight into the kitchen to get a bottle of wine. Jeremy behind her and Damon with a smirk on his face was slowly walking. He closed the door calmly.

"Mum, calm down. He's just being an ass. Like usual."

"Jeremy go upstairs to your room."

"Mum, come on. It's not like I haven't heard any of this before."

"UPSTAIRS NOW!" Jeremy rolled his eyes but did go to his room. Damon finally came into the kitchen.

"Jenna come on. It was an honest mistake." Jenna threw the bottle onto the wall and it shattered into tiny pieces of glass.

"How dare you?" She slowly walked on the glass towards him. "You didn't want to be with me because the only reason you'd stay was to because of Jeremy so we split up. I LET YOU be a part of Jeremy's life and guess what. You are NOT the greatest role model to him but I STILL let you be in his life. The only thing we have in common IS Jeremy. So how the FUCK dare you get involved in my own PERSONAL life? I barely have one and you are NOT invited into it! EVER! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Jenna was truly mad.

"Well not really see because you-" Jenna slapped him. Hard. And then she took a deep breath whilst he stared at her in shock.

"Leave Damon." She grabbed a broom and started to clean up the broken glass.

"I'm sorry Jenna." Damon said quietly. "I was jealous."

"I know. Leave." The wine was moving everywhere. Damon grabbed a mop and a bucket and helped Jenna clean up. In silence.


	4. No Jeremy And The Shotgun Wedding

**Disclaimer: Don't own TVD. No Jeremy in this one!**

This was my freaking birthday party! My birthday party for God sakes! I mean I was hoping that I could have at least one day without him. BUT NOOOOOOOOOOO! The universe wouldn't listen to me, no, no. And to make matters worse he brings **her** here!

"Jenna." Ric put his arm around my shoulders with a smirk on his face. Some friend he is! "Enjoying your small get together?" I glared and shrug his arm off me.

"I will kill you."

"Why?"

"You know perfectly well why!" I shouted. People looked at me like I was crazy, then again they always look at me that way these days. I smiled apologetically and dragged Alaric to the tiny closet.

"Well this is cosy." He smirked at the huge amount of space we did NOT have. I started twisting his nipples. "OW! HOLY FUCK JENNA!"

"Oh I'm sorry, does that hurt?"

"YES!" I let go of him and hit him hard in the chest.

"Why did you invite Damon here? You know he'd bring her with him and you know how I feel about his precious Elena." Ric still glaring at me shrugged. "What? What was that? I want an answer please."

"I had to invite him. I was trying to cheer Mason up at work a bit and he overheard." I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"Mason's coming?"

"No."…."OW!" I twisted his nipples again. "I was KIDDING!"

"Well maybe you shouldn't joke with me on my birthday." He took a deep breath.

"Mason is coming but he's coming with Jules."

"Oooooh. Caroline is not gonna be happy."

"Duh. Jules is a bitch to her." I sighed and leaned back on a wall.

"My 25th birthday and there is no eligible bachelors lining up. My mother by this age already had a daughter and a wonderful husband who loved her. Nobody loves me." I pouted. Alaric smacked me over the head. "OW."

"I love you. Bonnie loves you. Caroline loves you. Anna loves you. Tyler loves you. Lots of people love you." His voice went quieter when he said the last four words. "Even Damon loves you."

"Don't go there Ric." I warned him.

"Fine. Then let's get you drunk because this closet is BEYOND cramping my style." I laughed and he went out first.

"Well looks like the birthday girl was already having her cake." I heard the snickering voice as soon as I came out. Elena, Of course. I smiled.

"Yep. Because Ric just tastes so delicious. Pity I have to return him to his owner now. Bonnie!" I pushed my friend towards his chocolate eyed girlfriend. "He's a bit used but overall works fine." Ric glared at me and crossed his arms forgetting that it may cause him pain. I smirked and turned back to Elena. "The closet is all yours." I walked past the people chatting to the bar. "If you give me a whole bottle of that beautiful looking tequila I will give you twenty bucks." The barman looked at me funny.

"You know this is an open bar."

"Okay, then just give me the bottle. I wanna go somewhere without people." He handed me the bottle. "You're lovely. Thank you." I escaped to the stairs and went to the roof. The only place in this Goddamn town where someone could get smashed in peace. Me and Caroline always sneaked out here when we were teens at some family functions. We'd get smashed and high and do lots of things that were probably damaging to our young bodies. We even brought a table and a couple of fancy chairs. My mom always panicked that people were stealing these fancy seats. I sat in one of them, opened the bottle and poured myself a shot then downed it in one go.

"." I poured took another one. "." I heard someone open the door.

"Oh." I'll give you three guesses who came up here, to the roof, where I'm trying to get drunk because I'm in love with a guy who blew me off for a supermodel. OH MY GAWD! How can you guys be so damn CLEVER! YES! IT IS THAT GUY! AKA DAMON! Damon Salvatore is on the rooftop. By I'm trying to drink into oblivion. "I….didn't think anyone would be here." I downed another shot. "I especially didn't expect the birthday girl up here." Another shot. He sat next to me. At least one of him did. "Now why are you getting drunk?"

"Because you're a douchebag." He-They-THE DAMONS BLINKED AT ME.

"That's…honest."

"I'm drunk. And I'm not going to play annoying bullshitting games with you because I'm not a teenage girl like little Elena. So you're a total dick. Go fuck yourself." I smiled and toasted my shot to him. "Happy birthday. To me." I drank the shot. Damon took my bottle from me and poured himself a shot. He toasted to me.

"Happy birthday to you, Jenna Sommers." He said gently and drank it. Then he smiled at me.

"Don't do that." 

"Don't do what?"

"Smile at me like that. You already broke my heart once, you don't have to continue on breaking it." He-them-THE FREAKING DAMONS sighed.

"Jenna. You never let me explain."

"What is there to explain Damons?" I shouted...Actually I think I slurred. "You like that Elena chick. God I hate that Elena chick. She's so fucking up herself. Why do you want a supermodel anyways? At least I'M not fucking bulimic." I took another shot whilst the Damons just watched me. "And you know what I hate more than supermodels Mr Salvafuckable? That you choose HER over me. Dick. And now you're here when I am intoxicated and I will probably regret everything when I sober up." Took another shot. After that there are only bits and pieces I can remember. I woke up with an arm draped around me. Anna's arm. I looked around. We were on Mrs Lockwood's dining table. I poked Anna. "Oi, get your ass up. The fuck happened last night?" Damon burst into the room with two cups of coffee, when he noticed I was awake, he grinned.

"Morning Mrs Salvatore." He put the cup of coffee in my hands and gave me a kiss. Forget last night, the fuck happened JUST NOW?

"Did you just call me Mrs Salvatore?" He nodded happily. I looked at Anna who was wearing a bridesmaid sticker on her dress. Caroline and Bonnie were not that far away on the floor in the same state. "But-but-but-but-but-My head hurts." I drank the coffee.

"I understand. We were pretty drunk last night. But when I saw the marriage licence I sobered up immediately." He kissed me again. "Happy first day of our marriage Mrs Salvatore." He whispered to me. "I'll see you later for our honeymoon." He stalked towards the door.

"I DO NOT ACCEPT THIS MARRIAGE DOUCHEBAG!" I yelled after him and immediately regretted it. Damon just laughed and left and I glared at him until I noticed a marriage licence on my lap. Fuck. We really were married. Is it wrong that I was happy I had a drunken shotgun wedding with the guy who fucked me over and left me? Well if it is, I don't want to be fucking right.


	5. Random Sex Talk

**Disclaimer: Do not own TVD**

Damon was playing with Jeremy on the Xbox. He was losing.

"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE? IT'S NOT POSSIBLE! YOU'RE CHEATING SOMEHOW! HOW ARE YOU CHEATING? I CAN'T SEE YOU CHEATING! WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY CONTROLER? MY CONTROLER IS JAMMED! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CONTROLER YOU DICK?"

"GOD DAD WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND JUST TAKE IT LIKE THE MAN?"

"STOP SAYING GAY THINGS JEREMY!"

"MAYBE I AM GAY DAD!"

"IMPOSSIBLE! YOUR MOTHER FOUND YOUR VERY HETERO PORN STASH UNDERNEATH YOUR BED!" Jeremy paused the game and turned to his father.

"What?" He asked Damon who was frozen. "Dad, what did you just say? Mom found my porn? How do you know? You two can't even be in the same room." Damon cleared his throat and looked down at the carpet.

"She, umm, she kinda, sorta, gave it to me..." Jeremy froze this time.

"You, you, you, you have my porn stash?"

"Yeah but hey. It's good porn. The ladies all have good back stories. It's classy porn."

"DAD. How the fuck...?" Jeremy took a deep breath. "How long has mom known?"

"A week. Maybe two." Damon glanced at Jeremy and stood up to get a drink. "A month."

"A MONTH?" Jeremy stood up shocked. Not only has his mother gone through his stuff and found something personal of his and gave it away to his FATHER but she hasn't said anything to him in a MONTH. Damon downed his drink.

"Look, Jenna didn't want it to be awkward between you. Plus she wanted me to have the sex talk with you. I don't really see what there is to talk about. Use a condom. And bang with a bang. The rest you can learn from the kamasutra." He smiled at his son who looked uncomfortable.

"Dad, as long as we are on the subject. Is it true that in real life they don't sound as...enthusiastic as they do in the videos?" Damon grinned.

"They always sound like that when they're with me. Especially your mother. But I work hard at that." The front door slammed loudly. "Five bucks it's your mother." Jeremy raised his eyebrows.

"Dad. I'm not going to even bother betting with you seeing as I can see who walked in and you're not facing the door."

"So it's not your mother?"

"Oh it's my mother alright. She seems pissed. Don't know at whom yet." Jenna walked into the living room.

"Jeremy, get your stuff." She said to her son.

"Ric." Jeremy and Damon said in unison. Jenna looked at the two in suspicion but then shrugged it off when Jeremy went to get his bag from his room. Damon looked at her whilst sipping his drink. After a moment of silence he couldn't take it anymore. He really wanted to know what 'Perfect Ric' did that pissed her off so much.

"Wanna talk about it?" Jenna looked at him for a second before responding.

"You win." Damon looked at her confused. "You fucking win. Ric asked me for a prenup. I refused and he proposed to Meredith. Congratulations Damon Salvatore. I no longer can pretend that any other man besides you is worth enough the trouble." Instead of being gloriously happy like Damon imagined she should be, Jenna seemed peeved.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?"

"I don't FUCKING KNOW OKAY? Flee the country maybe?" Damon cocked his head at Jenna and took a few steps towards her.

"Sure. Right after you pay up." Jenna grimaced but came forward and gave him the money.

"Oh look at that. Here's your money dick." Damon counted the bills.

"There's a couple hundred missing beautiful. Seems you won't get rid of me that easily." He smiled at her seductively and put an arm around her waist. Jenna narrowed her eyes.

"Not even if you lose your most precious possession?" She asked. Damon let go of her but he didn't move back.

"Careful Jenna, people may start to think you still have feelings for me." He smirked. Jenna smirked as well.

"Careful Damon, people may start to think you actually care." They heard Jeremy walk downstairs and moved apart quickly.

"Just for the record." Damon whispered. "I don't."

"Of course not." She bit back and walked to her son who came into the room. "Ready to go honey?"

"Yeah mom. Dad, I'll see you tomorrow and remember to fix your fucking controller." He grinned as his father glared. Jenna hit Jeremy on the back of his head. "Ow. What was that for?"

"Language." She waved at Damon not looking at him. When Jeremy and Jenna were in the car the silence was overwhelming. Jeremy looked outside his window and thought how he could make the silence less tense.

"So," He started and Jenna only glanced at him because she was driving. "Dad told me you found my porn stash." The car swerved for a second and cars behind them honked. Jenna hit the steering wheel angrily. Whilst Jeremy smirked.

"FUCKING SALVATORE!" She screamed.


	6. Date

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD**

"A date?" Caroline couldn't believe her ears. "You're going on a date with him?" Jenna shrugged and looked at the book closest to her.

"Well, why not?" She put the book back and looked at the next one. "If it doesn't work out then it doesn't work out." Caroline looked at her friend suspiciously.

"Well, what if it does work out?" Jenna stopped moving for a second before looking at the blonde.

"It's not Care. Stop filling your head up with strange ideas and help me finish up the inventory." Caroline smiled but indeed followed Jenna's suit. They stocked books on the shelves for about 2 minutes before Caroline had to say something else.

"Well what about Jeremy?"

"What about Jeremy?"

"It's his dad. If you go on a date with his dad who's going to babysit Jer?" Jenna looked at Caroline as if she was insane.

"He's 17 Caroline. I think he can handle a couple of hours on his own. And it's not as if Damon and I are going to become a lovey dovey couple. Jeremy will be fine."

"Fine."

"Fine." Another few minutes passed before Caroline spoke again.

"What if you guys break up?"

"Oh my God, Caroline! Just work will ya? I said yes and there's no point in thinking about what can and will happen! Jeremy will be fine. I'll be fine. Damon will be fine." She put her hands on her hips. "Now will you be fine Miss Caroline Forbes?" Caroline rolled her eyes but nodded and went back to the inventory. They worked in silence for a few more minutes before Jenna got fed up and sent Caroline to get coffee. Of course when Caroline went to get coffee she didn't come back until closing time with cold cappuccinos and three bags on each arm full of vintage clothing. So the hours past, some customers came in but not many. Book shopping wasn't really something people in Mystic Falls did often as there were other far more interesting things to do. Like throw a pageant or a dinner or a picnic or God knows what. And as the hours went on Jenna had more time to think. And worry. And analyse. And discuss with herself. When she locked up, Caroline indeed came up right behind her with lots of bags and two cold cups. Of frappuccinos.

"I bought you outfits. I may not like Damon but I'll be damned if you don't look hot. Understand?" Jenna rolled her eyes and got into her car. Caroline, of course, got into the car as well before Jenna drove off. "Think you're getting rid of me that easily? Nuh-uh lady bug." 30 minutes later Caroline was in Jenna's bedroom whilst Jenna was trying on the outfits in her bathroom. Jeremy passed the room.

"Hey Care." He dialled back. "Care? What are you doing here? What did you do to my mom? Mom? MOM?"

"Jeremy, shut up." She hanged an outfit on the bed frame. "Jenna is going on a date and I'm her fashion advisor." Jeremy cocked his head.

"Wait. Mom's going on a date? Dad's going on a date too." Caroline looked at the boy with her eyebrows raised. "Oh. OOOOOOOOOOH. Mom is dating Dad?"

"Give the kid a prize." She mumbled underneath her breath. Jenna came out of her bathroom.

"Will you two cut it out? I'm already nervous enough I don't need you to..." She took a deep breath. "It's only one date. Nothing's going to happen. Do I look okay?"

"I think you look absolutely adorable honey. And sexy. Isn't that right Jeremy?" Caroline looked at him expectantly.

"You want me to say my mother looks sexy? No. I think you look nice mom. That's all you're getting out of me." Caroline rolled her eyes at him and the doorbell rang. "Don't worry. I'll answer it." He went downstairs and was very surprised when he saw his father standing up straight and nervous instead of smirking like he usually is. Jeremy grinned. "Dad, you're ringing the doorbell? This must be huge deal."

"Shut up Jer. Is Jenna ready?" Damon asked fidgeting with his fingers. Jenna walked downstairs with Caroline in tow.

"Yep. I'm ready." She turned to Jeremy. "You stay away from pay-per-view and no friends over. Not even for Doctor Who." She kissed him on the cheek and turned to Caroline. "You stay away from him; he's a minor and has more hardcore drugs than you've ever tried."

"Is that meant to repel me or tempt me?" Caroline asked with a smirk. Jenna grabbed her keys and slammed the door. Damon tried not to show how nervous he was but she could see him fidgeting.

"You look great." He said. Jenna looked down at her outfit.

"Thanks. It's Care's. You know her; she can force anyone to do anything if she set her claws on them." He smiled nervously and they walked to his car. They sat in silence all the way to the movies. At the cinema Jenna thought that someone should break the ice. "So what movie are we going to see?"

"Uh, I thought maybe something romantic." He said not really looking at her. Jenna hit his shoulder.

"The fuck is wrong with you? You're not acting like you Damon. Let's see that horror movie. It looks stupid."

"You sure? I thought maybe we could start off small-"

"Yes I'm sure. Come on." She went to buy the tickets but Damon would have none of that. He let her choose the movie but he paid for the tickets. The movie was ridiculously stupid like she said it would be. But they had fun. They did their own commentary during it and people found them annoying. After the movie, they went to the bar discussing how they did the special effects.

"They have to have some sort of wire or something pulling him into that ditch."

"Are you kidding me? It's obvious he actually fell and there was a mattress at the bottom of it." Jenna grabbed a couple of fries.

"No way. He was pulled. Didn't you see how he bends over? It was to cover up the wire." He grabbed some of Jenna's fries as well.

"You're insane." She said. "You're freaking insane." She slapped his hand away when he grabbed more fries. "And these are mine. You want some? Order them yourself."

"But what about my figure?" He pouted; Jenna threw a fry at him but smiled. "So this wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

"Gee thanks." Jenna waited a second before asking the question that's been on her mind the entire night. "Why did you ask me out anyways Damon?" He stared at her for a couple of seconds before thinking of an answer.

"I don't know. Do I need a reason to go out and have fun with the mother of my child?"

"Well yeah. Because I'm getting mixed messages here. What do you want from me? Do you want to get together or do you want us to get along or do you want...What do you want?"

"I want..." He looked around. "I want french fries."

"Damon."

"I want us to try. I don't know why but yeah. I want us to try." Jenna blinked at him. "I like you Jenna. You obviously like me too otherwise you wouldn't have been here."

"Okay. You want to try. We can try. But when you fuck it up I'm telling people you paid me a thousand dollars for this date." She said and finished her last fry. But they didn't leave right away. They got 8 more orders of fries before they even considered leaving. Finally around midnight Damon drove Jenna home.

"Well tonight was fun." He said grinning. She grinned back.

"Yeah. I'm not tired at all, wanna come in for coffee?"

"Coffee Jenna? Wow, are you see through."

"Shut up wiseass. I actually do mean coffee." Damon laughed but he shook his head.

"No, I've got work in the morning and if I don't get some sleep I'm not going to be able to perform properly." Jenna raised her eyebrows.

"Now who's getting dirty?"

"How about on Friday we go out and do something more fun than just ridiculing a movie."

"What do you have in mind?" He leaned closer and smirked.

"You leave that to me." He brushed her hair away from her face and lingered for a bit. Jenna was just waiting for him to kiss her but he didn't. He pulled back. Satisfied. "Well I have to go. Bye."

"The fuck was that?" She shouted after him.

"Hey, can't give up my best material on the first date." He said when he was at his car.

"Your best material is 17 years old and pretending to be asleep but really listening to our conversation in that kitchen Mr Salvatore. I say you have no material left and you're just a pussy." Jenna smiled winningly and went inside the house leaving stunned Damon outside. "JEREMY SALVATORE-SOMMERS! THE FUCK DID I SAY ABOUT PAY-PER-VIEW?"


	7. Moving Back In

**Disclaimer: Don't own TVD**

"You still feel something for me. I know you do." Damon said to Jenna. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before replying.

"What if I don't want to?" She said whilst sipping on a glass of wine. "What if I just want you out of my life?"

Damon stared at her quietly.

"That's impossible. I love you. And you love me. And whilst I know that there is still a slight ounce of a chance for us to be...I won't give up on you." He tried to move in closer but Jenna stood up.

"You kissed Elena. Not once, not twice but it was an ongoing thing. And it was ELENA for God sake's Damon! SHE'S MY FAMILY DAMON!" Tears were prickling behind her eyes. "So please just stop and get out!" This time Damon stood up.

"Jeremy forgave me. Why can't you?"

"I fled town because of you. Fled." Damon didn't know how to reply. So he got up and walked to the door. But before he left, he stopped to say to her;

"I'm sorry. I love you." Jenna didn't even look at the door as it slammed behind him. Tears were now fully flowing down her face. She opened the refrigerator for some ice cream. Ice cream was horrible but there were no milkshakes at home to make her feel better so ice cream had to do it.

-/-\\\-

"I miss dad." Jeremy said unexpectedly during a silent dinner between him and Jenna. "Mom? MOM?" She looked at him confused.

"Sorry Jer, I was off in dream land. What were you saying?"

"I said that I miss dad." Jenna's fork dropped.

"Oh." Was all she could say. Well, how could she reply to something like that? 'Sorry Jer but your father is a lying douche bag who is never to step into this house ever again' seemed a bit extreme. But on the other hand, that was the reality.

"Mom, he's staying in the motel yah know."

"Oh please, Damon Salvatore isn't poor. He can afford a room at The Grand." Jeremy thought how he could approach his mother about this carefully.

"Mom, The Grand is kinda far away. I think he wanted to be closer to me."

"Well he got his wish." She took a sip of her drink.

"He's so-"

"Jeremy, what is this about?" She cut him off with a stern voice. He stayed silent for a minute, sitting still and staring at his plate.

"He wants to come back home. And I want him to come back too." Jenna took a couple of seconds to understand what her son just said.

"Jeremy it's not that simple."

"Yes it is. Mom this IS his house. He has every right to come back. And...and I want him too. And he'll be here in about 10 minutes. So whatever issues you've got, you should really get over them." He put his and stunned Jenna's dishes in the sink.

"What? Jeremy, how could...How could HE do that? Going behind MY back-"

"YOUR BACK? Mom this isn't just your decision to make. I want him here too. He's my dad, no matter what he's done to you, he'll always be my dad!" Jeremy shouted angrily just as Damon knocked on the door. Jeremy went to open it whilst Jenna put her dish in the sink as well. "Dad! Finally. I thought you'd left town or something." Damon grinned at his son's antics.

"Shows how little you think of me." He went inside, locked the door and whispered to Jeremy. "So, how did Jenna take the news about me moving back in?" Jeremy shrugged.

"It's mom." Jenna came out of the kitchen.

"I haven't had time to deal with it." She glared at the two. "But I'll go and move my stuff out of the bedroom for your highness to move back in." She went up the stairs.

"Jenna, I'll just move into the guest bedroom. After all, that was my bedroom when I lived here as a teenager." She stopped on the stairs and looked over the banister at him.

"Then I'll guess I'll make up the guest bedroom." She climbed up the stairs. Jeremy told Damon to ignore her and dared him to a game on the Xbox 360. Damon of course took up the challenge but his mind kept on wandering to the woman upstairs that was putting fresh sheets on his bed. And then he remembered the last time she and him were on that bed. And then he remembered that a product of that memory was beating his ass on a stupid game.

-/-\\\-

"Where's Jeremy?" Damon asked one night when he and Jenna were the only ones in the house.

"He's staying over at a friend's." She changed the channel. "Boring. Boring." Damon sat next to her on the couch and she stiffened. "Boring. Everything on TV is so boring. Here." She threw the remote in his lap and got up to the book case. Damon turned on to a random channel not paying much attention to it but more to the back of her silhouette.

"You know, since he's not here maybe we can talk about...us." Jenna rolled her eyes and picked a horror book to read. She sat down on a chair as far away as possible from him.

"There is no us, Damon. I thought that was pretty clear." He sat for a while absently watching the TV before switching it off and walking to her.

"What are you reading?" He asked.

"None of your business." She replied not taking her eyes off the small print. He came around her and leaned over her shoulder to read it as well. Jenna held a breath in as he did that.

"Read it already. The main girl gets killed." Jenna stood up, shut the book and threw it at him.

"What is wrong with you?"

"There is something going on between us and you know it Jenna. Why can't you admit it?"

"BECAUSE YOU CHEATED!" She screamed. "YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH MY NIECE WHO IS NOT THAT MUCH OLDER THAN YOUR SON! God Damon! It's like you don't even care."

"Well how many FUCKING times can I APOLOGIZE for it Jenna? I've regretted it a billion times because I love you! I FUCKING LOVE YOU! And you love me too! Don't even try to deny it!"

"I'm not denying it! But you cheated Damon! What's to stop you from cheating again? What's to stop you from breaking me apart again?"

"YOU!" Damon screamed violently as he got closer to her. "YOU'RE TO STOP ME! I LOVE YOU!" Jenna gaped at him.

"What if I'm not enough for you Damon?" She asked in a small voice, her eyes tearing up. He looked shocked by her question but he cupped her cheek.

"You are. You will be. Loosing you made me realize that. And I'm so sorry. I just want you to be okay. I want US to be okay." Jenna nodded slowly but she couldn't stop crying. Damon pulled her in and he let her just sob into his chest.

"I can't let you back in. Not yet Damon." She whispered.

"I know." He stroked her hair slowly. "I'll wait."

-/-\\\-

"Mom? Dad?" Jeremy said quietly as he walked into the house after dark. "Are you guys still up?" He didn't see anyone so he decided to go to his room as quickly and quietly as possible. However he stopped at the guest bedroom where he saw his mother sleeping in his father's arms. He shook his head. "Maybe there's hope for you guys yet." He whispered and was about to close the door when he heard his mother's voice.

"Jeremy. 2 weeks. Grounded. No phones, no laptop, no TV, no games. Night." She snuggled more into Damon's chest whilst Jeremy stood there with his jaw hitting the floor.


	8. Getting Jeremy Away From The TV

**Jenna & Damon YT channels: Me (onlyforgduse), katlikethatprodz (AMAZING GIRL), UltimateScream (She got me into this). I do not own anything but the horrid writing.**

Jeremy stared at his mother in shock. She was singing. Singing whilst cleaning his room.

"Mom, don't take this the wrong way but...what the fuck is with you?" Jenna turned around and hit him over the head.

"Language." She returned to the busy task of putting all the dirty clothes in the laundry basket.

"Sorry but mom. You're singing." Jenna raised her eyebrow at her son. "Did you spend my college money on clothes?"

"Jeremy! You know I would never do anything to jeopardize your future!" She pushed the big pile of clothes in his direction. "Get these to the laundry room. I'll put them in the washing machine soon." Jeremy did as she told him and he let the good yet scary mood of hers go for a while. That is until his father came to their house at 8 o'clock for dinner. Jenna went down the stairs dressed up, humming and smiling.

"Hi." She said quietly to Damon.

"Hi." He breathed out and smiled at her. Jeremy stared at the scene unfolding.

"I made chicken." Damon smirked.

"My favourite." She smirked this time.

"I know. I remembered." Jeremy jumped off the couch onto the floor making a loud noise and startling his parents.

"Okay, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" He yelled and pointed his finger at Damon. "WHY ARE YOU SO NERVOUS?" He pointed at Jenna now. "AND YOU! WHY ARE YOU IN SUCH A GOOD MOOD?" Jenna sighed and crossed her arms.

"You really want to know Jeremy?" Her son nodded with his eyes wide open. Jenna grabbed Damon's hand and intertwined their fingers. "Me and your father have gotten back together. We've been sleeping together and dating each other for the past 2 months and we've decided that we should get back together."

"We?" Jeremy blinked at his parents. "Are you guys FUCKING INSANE?" Damon sighed.

"I knew he wouldn't be able to deal with this. We should have waited till he went off to college." He said to Jenna.

"Damon, he's 18. He can get the fuck over it." She stood on her toes and gave Damon a quick kiss. When she tried to let go, he put his arms around her, deepened the kiss and she put her hands around his neck. Jeremy stared for a while before running to the bathroom and puking.

"God. Why couldn't they just hate each other forever?" He said into the toilet bowl whilst downstairs Jenna and Damon started watching a basketball game.

"Told ya it would get him away from the TV for a while." Damon grinned.

"Shut up, you'll make me miss the hook shot." She said whilst grabbing a chicken wing from the plate. Damon watched her smiling softly for a while before she told him to fuck off and pay attention back to the game.


	9. I Have Dated Many Yous

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. Set after the barbecue in s2. I miss Jenna. Nostalgia.**

Jenna and Damon. Damon and Jenna. No one understood what the hell happened there. Everyone suspected that they were together and Damon screwed it all up but no one had the actual courage to go up to one of them and ask. Not even Elena. So when she heard Jenna say in the kitchen '_I have dated many yous._' she had to know. She went up to her aunt and asked her.

"Jenna, have you and Damon ever...? You know." Jenna raised her eyebrow. "Were you ever...a thing?"

"A thing? Do you mean a relationship?" Elena nodded. Jenna took a deep breath and turned back to her school work. "It's a bit more complicated than that. But in the most simple terms. Yes. We had a relationship." Elena sat down, struck by this news. Her aunt and _Damon Salvatore_?

"But..what about Ric?" Jenna looked at Elena again confused.

"What about him?"

"Well...aren't you two in a _relationship_?" Jenna laughed quietly and again looked at her books.

"You do know that you don't have to have only one relationship in your life, Elena?" The teenage girl looked at her aunt and was more confused than ever. "Besides, Ric is just a friend. With benefits." Elena stood up quickly, knocking the chair over.

"Okay. I am not ready to hear about your sex life." She put the chair back in its' place and walked away as fast as possible. Jenna sniggered at that but her mind was too busy with school to have a real conversation about Damon with Elena. Especially since he kissed Elena a couple of weeks ago. Or Katherine. Not Elena. Jenna rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock. Nearly 1 am. She groaned and looked at her work still not fully finished. She hated school. She absolutely despised it. But she promised her sister she'd go. She promised she'd graduate. All the years of partying would be over. She remembered that conversation so well. It was the last conversation they had before she left to pick Elena up from a party with her husband. Jenna remembered everything vividly. Every smell, every noise, every move. She rubbed her eyes again and got up to make herself some coffee. The water was slowly boiling in the kettle and she had a few moments to stand there in silence and just stare out the window. The moment she caught Katherine and Damon on the porch replaying over and over in her head. It was on constant loop before her eyes since that time. Nothing helped to get rid of it. Not even Ric and he usually helped her get rid of all Damon related thoughts.

The kettle made a little noise announcing that it was done. She poured the water into her cup and the kitchen slowly filled up with the smell of coffee that made her so happy and got back to her assignment. She was determined to have it finished by 4 am. But somebody interrupted by knocking on her door. She got up wondering who it could be at this time of hour. It was way too late for visitors so this was probably somebody specific. She opened and saw the elder Salvatore.

"It's 1 o'clock. Elena's asleep." She said harshly to him. He stepped forward tilting his head and towering over her.

"I'm not here for Elena." He whispered and instantly had her pressed against the door, his lips gliding over hers and his hands roaming over her body. She kissed back hungrily and grabbed his head trying to smash it closer together if that was possible. His hand found its way into her pants which were quickly unzipped and on the floor. Jenna moaned and withered underneath his touch as his fingers teased her. He smirked into the kiss.

Jenna sat up gasping in her bed and slammed her palm on the alarm clock to shut it up. She went to have a shower disgruntled at the unfinished dream. It's not that she felt anything for Damon anymore. It's just that he could make her make unimaginable noises and she missed that. She missed the sex. There were no feelings left over for him. '_None._' She walked down into the kitchen and found that her books were still there which was strange because she thought it was all a dream.

When Elena came into the kitchen though, it was clear that they still had a conversation last night from the way the teenage girl avoided looking at her aunt. Jenna smirked and started packing up her things for school.

"Want a ride to school?" She asked her niece who shook her head.

"Stefan's picking me up." There was an awkward silence hanging in the air. "So um...did Ric come by last night? I mean—I heard some noises and—I assumed that..." Elena was blushing furiously. Jenna smirked but something bothered her.

"No, Ric didn't come by. Maybe you imagined the noises." Elena nodded.

"Probably."

"I'm gonna go now. I'll see you later?" Elena nodded again and Jenna left quickly attempting to not laugh at her niece's awkwardness. But one step outside told her that Elena didn't imagine any noises last night as Damon was on the porch, drinking coffee from _Jenna's_ cup and smirking. Jenna's eyes widened and she quickly walked past him to her car. He followed her and leaned against it looking at her. "What the hell did you do?" She asked quietly putting her bag in the trunk.

"Well...I just made sure you had very pleasant dreams. I think I owed you for yesterday's lovely barbecue." She hit his arm.

"Damon. You _can't_ use your little vampire games on me. Because I'm not going to put up with it."

"Oh, come on. Tell me you didn't enjoy it." She stayed silent and Damon crossed his arms, his smirk turning into a full blown cocky grin. "See, I did you a favour. Ric may be a good guy but he's not the brightest tool in the sack."

"As opposed to Elena? Or Katherine?" His grin disappeared quickly. "Damon. I'm not your little play thing. Leave me alone or I'll ruin your precious little car with a sledgehammer." Damon's eyes widened but indeed he started walking away to the Gilbert household. Jenna got into her car and looked in the rear-view at his retreating figure. She made sure he was inside the house before she slammed her head on the steering wheel. '_Worst taste in men. EVER._'

**A/N: Haven't written anything for this in a while and I felt like it tonight.**


	10. Second Chances

**Disclaimer: I don't actually own the characters; I only own the horrid writing.**

There are many things you can regret doing in your life. For me, I just regret doing one thing. That one stupid thing that led me to destroying my family.

"He's not coming over next weekend; he's got a party to go to." Damon said. I rolled my eyes and turned the TV off.

"Thanks for the heads up. It doesn't matter that I was planning on taking him to my sister's next weekend for Elena's birthday." Damon looked around the apartment. I don't know why though. Nothing ever changes in here.

"Well, he didn't know." I could hear the accusation in his voice.

"Oh, so now it's my fault?" Damon crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at me. I took a moment before I spoke again. "Fine. Whatever. Who's party is this?" Jeremy walked out of his room to the kitchen.

"Hey dad." He looked between us. "So I'm guessing dad told you about next weekend?" I put my hands on my hips.

"Yeah, what surprises me though is that you never said a word throughout the entire weekend." Jeremy cringed as he fiddled with the Coke from the fridge. Damon sighed behind me and I looked at him. "What?"

"Can you _not_ make a scene about this?" His voice was tired, as if I was making a scene every moment of his life. I bit my lip and let my hands fall down.

"Fine." That word became very familiar to me over the past 10 years. Since the divorce. "Go and have fun at the party. Just be careful. I'll see you the weekend after that." Jeremy nodded and hugged me.

"Love you, mom. I promise I won't set anything on fire." He kissed my cheek and I smiled at him as the two men left my apartment. I hated this. I hated seeing Damon. I hated feeling the heartache I caused. I hated feeling guilty over not seeing my son every day. I leaned against the door and sighed a breath of relief as once more I was alone. I was Jenna Sommers, the woman who finally got her paper on resocialization published. Not Jenna Sommers, the awful part time mother or Jenna Sommers, the ex-wife who cheated or hell even Jenna Sommers, the black sheep of the family. Nope, I smiled as I grabbed my cell to order myself a pizza. I was finally being me. Some people hate the week. I love it. It is finally the time for me to rest.

/*/*/*/

My niece was a wonderful girl. My sister was a wonderful woman. My brother-in-law was a wonderful husband. And then there was John Gilbert. As I watched him at the dinner table, I could not for the life of me believe that it was this man I chose to sleep with occasionally. Just because I'm a woman it doesn't mean I don't have needs. But I am very desperate since I fuck him.

Elena smiled as Miranda passed her a card that her mother-in-law sent. Probably five dollars inside the card that would buy a really nice lollipop. I sighed and downed the wine in front of me. My evil thoughts were taking over and I swore to myself to not be the centre of attention at this family occasion.

"Jenna, dear." I heard my mother's voice from across the round table. "Slow down on that wine, we don't want you to get into any _accidents_ this evening." I swallowed my pissy retort and smiled.

"Yes, mother." I said and focused the attention back to Elena. "So what did your friends give you?" She beamed at me and started listing off the great gifts she received. I nodded along but with the corner of my eye I saw John smirking at me in that sleazy way off his. Nope. Not tonight. Tonight I want to be disease free. I excused myself to the bathroom and on the way I saw my ex husband in the far corner of the restaurant with my boss. Elijah Mikaelson. I walked into a wall while staring at them. What the fuck? I came back to the table forgetting completely about my need to pee and tugged on Miranda's arm. "Damon's here."

"Really?" She looked around interested. "I haven't seen him in ages. Is he still looking like an ass?"

"Always, he's having dinner with Elijah. My _boss_." Miranda raised her eyebrows.

"Damon's gay? Sweetie," She hit Grayson's arm. "you owe me 20 bucks."

"Mir. Go and find out what's going on." I told her.

"You want me to abandon my daughter's birthday dinner to go and see what your ex and your boss are doing underneath the table?" She asked sounding unimpressed by my genius idea.

"Yes." I asked not seeing the problem. She took a deep breath.

"Jenna. You and Damon have been divorced for 10 years. You've moved on even before the marriage ended so why the hell do you care if he's having dinner with someone? Even if it's your boss?"

"Because...I don't know. It just annoys me." She took another deep breath and stared me down till I calmed down. I felt dumb when she did that even though I was already in my late 30s. Family. They can make you crazy. I let it go but the thought of it bugged me for the rest of the night. The good thing is that I didn't get hammered. I got a text from my son saying that he was having an awesome time and to tell his cousin a happy birthday. Elena was honestly, the jewel of the family. We all loved her and I think, I feel a bit bitter that my son doesn't have the family she does. It was my fault, I know. I'm the one who screwed up and he has to pay for it now. But bitterness was an emotion I grew accustomed to growing up with Miranda who was always the golden girl while I was the screw up. Self-fulfilling prophecies, the two of us.

I walked home, trying to save money but it might have not been wise in my slightly tipsy state in the dark. Mystic Falls was usually a pretty safe town but at night it always seemed very secluded. I could get killed and nobody would even notice. A car pulled up next to me and Damon got out looking pissed off.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I blinked at him.

"What?"

"Get in the dark. I'll give you a ride home." He said trying very hard not to scream. I could see the restraint in his jaw.

"No." I said. "I can get home by myself."

"It's dangerous, Jenna."

"The fuck do you care?" 

"I don't but I don't think Jeremy would be very happy to know his mother went and got herself killed because she's fucking crazy." I rolled my eyes and started walking away from him but he grabbed my arm. "Jenna. Get. In. The. Fucking. Car." He spat the last few words and practically shoved me into the passenger seat. In the next moment he was behind the wheel and driving while I massaged my arm.

"That hurt." I said in a small voice. His hands clenched the steering wheel. "Why were you meeting with Elijah? I saw you two at the restaurant. He your boyfriend? Because if so, then you've got good taste."

"In men." He commented. I looked out the window to not show how badly that remark hurt. "He's a friend. It's not any of your goddamn business but we're thinking of merging our firms." I turned to gape at him.

"No. Nuh uh. That shit ain't happening."

"Jenna—"

"No! Fuck off! You're not going to be my boss!" He smirked at that and gave me a sideways glance.

"Why? You're scared?"

"Hell yeah I'm scared! You've already made my life hell—!"

"Who made it hell for me first?!" He yelled in the car. I let my heart skip a beat. In over a decade we haven't mentioned that topic to each other so it was a pretty powerful blow to the head to hear him scream it out just like that in the heat of the moment. 

"I..." Talking was nearly impossible for me because my throat was dry in an instant. "Damon...It will never be enough me just saying I'm sorry. I hurt you—I hurt US in an unbelievable way and I regret it every single day. I can't change the past...I'm sorr..." I turned to look back out the window and swallowed the fear and the tears. "I am so sorry for ruining our family." I whispered so quietly that I doubted if he even heard. When he parked in front of my building he didn't look at me as I unbuckled my seatbelt and tried to get out of the car as gracefully as possible.

"Jenna..." His voice froze me. "I...I don't...hate you...I wish I did. It would be a lot easier. But I never hated you." I looked at him and he was staring straight ahead.

"You should." His eyes flickered to mine. "You should hate me. It would be a lot better if I disappeared from your and Jer's life. For the both of you." I got out of the car and walked quickly to my building. I took one last glance at the car before heading inside and kicking my shoes off in my apartment. It was dark. I bit back the tears as I missed my son. This was a cruel punishment but I deserved it. I deserved hell. I sighed and walked to the kitchen pulling out a bottle of wine. I didn't have a wine glass so I just got a normal one with the lights still off. The wine was good and it helped to numb me a little. There was a knock on my door. I downed the rest of the glass hoping whoever it was, they'd get bored and go away. But no. The knocking kept on continuing by the time I finished my third glass.

Annoyed, I opened the door and lips came crashing down on mine. Familiar burning spread across my body as I pulled him inside my apartment and let him slam me into the door. I kissed him back furiously, my hands wrapping around his neck and my tongue prodding at his lips to open them. His left hand made its way up my right thigh as his left was unbuttoning my blouse skilfully. I let my lips move on from his onto his neck slowly. He growled in appreciation and grabbed both of my thighs, wrapping my legs around him, before walking us to the bedroom. We collapsed against my mattress. I rolled us over so that I was on top but he moved his lips to start sucking on my collarbone while his hands took care of my breasts. I moaned.

"Damon, fuck..." I could feel him smirking against my skin as he took my right nipple into his mouth and started sucking. I looked down and just watching him do that was making me aroused. His eyes were on mine and I nearly came right there and then when he lightly grazed my nipple with his teeth. The eye contact was pretty fucking intense and we haven't even gotten to the pretty intense fucking yet. He focused on my other breast taking my hand in his and linking them together. '_Don't think. Just don't think._' I told myself as I kissed him.

/*/*/*/

"No. We're not back together. We just—"

"Have sex. You've told me." Miranda rolled her eyes. "But don't you _want_ to be back with him? It's already been 10 years, Jenna. Don't you want to stop wasting any more time? I'm sure Jeremy would be happy."

"Miranda, what are you trying to tell me?"

"That you and Damon should get back together."

"Miranda. The only way I can get him to stay is if it's just sex and then he falls back in love with me."

"Jenna. That's not the only way." I looked down at my coffee.

"What if he says no? What if I screw this up again? I don't want to hurt Damon. I don't want to hurt Jeremy." Miranda took my hand in hers.

"Well, you won't know until you take that chance." I stared at the ground thinking of whether or not I was brave enough to change mine and Damon's relationship.

"I don't think I can." I said quietly. Miranda let go of my hand sighing. I looked up at her face and smiled. "But I have to take that fucking chance."

**A/N: So the ending is open for all. I like to believe in a happily ever after but like I said, you're free to think what you like and to be honest, I'd love to know in the reviews what you guys think should happen. Love you all for reading. :3**


End file.
